Fire and Ice
by I'mJustWeird
Summary: When one of the team is taken, the rest of the team does whatever they can to save the missing member.
1. Prologue

Fire and Ice by Robert Frost

Some say the world will end in fire;

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I knew enough of hate

To say that destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

Prologue

They say the world will end in one of two ways, fire or ice. Personally, I think it will end in fire, because really, what ends with ice? Frostbite? Hypothermia? Yeah, that's pretty much it. Fire destroys EVERYTHING.

You hear things on the news like "x amount of people died in a house fire last night..." You never hear "x amount of people died after being frozen to death…" that's ridiculous. That never happens.

If I had to choose one way to die, it'd have to be in ice. I know, I know. I just went through this whole thing about ice not killing anything. But really, I'd rather die numb than burning alive.

If only my captors knew that. Maybe then they would finally put me out of my misery. I'm not sure why I'm here. I wish I knew. I would ask him, but hey, my mouth is duct-taped shut. My hands are tied _and_ handcuffed behind my back, (a little overkill don't you think?) and my feet are tied to the legs of my chair.

A guard comes to check on me maybe once every hour, and the food they bring me every 6 hours or so is better than my high school's was.

I wish I knew where I was. I have no idea if I'm even still in the country. I wonder if this is how Dom felt when he had been captured. There are so many things I'm not sure of right now. I'm not a hundred percent sure I'm awake, or actually alive.

The last thing I remember is driving home and then nothing. The next thing I know, I'm tied up.

The door's being unlocked. It's not time for food, and the guard isn't due for another 20 minutes or so.

They must be getting ready to kill me. I wish I could've told him how I felt when I had the chance.

The door's opening. It's-

"Deeks"

It was the first, albeit muffled, word I'd uttered since my capture.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We were in Callen's car heading towards the warehouse. We had finally gotten the info we needed from that loser Michaelson.

It had only taken Sam, Callen, and me to get him to squeal like a little girl. It may have had something to do with us threatening him with some form of bodily harm… maybe a lot of bodily harm. Like the kind it's hard to recover from.

Callen had started, trying to build a rapport with him. Michaelson wouldn't take the bait, so Callen started hinting physical injury. When that didn't work, Sam went in and took over.

Up until that point, Sam and I had been watching Callen work on the screen in the observation room. Then Sam saw that it was his turn at the piece of scum. As he opened the door, he gave me a look that screamed "Don't you dare interrupt"

We all wanted to save Kensi, but I'm almost certain that I had a completely different reason than wanting to save a friend and coworker. We're close. Really close.

Sure, she was a good friend of mine – she's a good friend of mine – and of course we're coworkers. But in the year since I joined NCIS as a liaison with the LAPD, I had become one of the team. And because Kensi was my partner, we had become really close (as partners go). At the beginning of our partnership, it was hard for her to trust me because of everything that had happened with Special Agent Vail, but she eventually she warmed up to me (I always tell everyone it's because of all my charm, but they just roll their eyes at me and scoff).

Anyhow, Sam went into the interrogation room and picked up where Callen left off. Because he's bigger and more intimidating, Sam seemed to be getting more answers than Callen had. And when he said something about wanting to find Kensi, Michaelson smiled. He fucking smiled. That bastard. Something inside of me snapped.

I stormed into the interrogation room, dragged Michaelson out of his chair, and threw him against the wall. I didn't really notice them at the time, I barely registered the muted shouts, but Sam and Callen were both calling my name. I was too far gone.

"Where is she?" I shouted. His back hit the wall again, harder this time, and he winced. He didn't reply. "Where. Is. She."

"I don't know," the scumbag had the balls to lie to my face while his life was on the line. And with complete apathy, of all things.

"If she dies, you die."

"No, please don't kill me." he's so pathetic, begging for his life like it's more important than hers.

"Then tell us where she is."

"All I know is that they were talking about some prisoner – they didn't say it was an agent – they're taking them to an abandoned warehouse downtown. I swear, that's all I know."

"What warehouse?"

"The one on 52nd street, near Santa Fe Ave."

"If we get there and she's not, you might cease to exist."

The last thing I heard as I was leaving was his sorry pleading, _"Please don't kill me"_. I know I was too harsh with him, but I was desperate. I just wanted to find my partner. I just wanted to find Kensi.


End file.
